Break Out Emotion
by Tsukiyono
Summary: Trouble is brewing in paradise...or in this case, the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Ken gets the courage to tell Ran that he likes him, but how will Ran take it? Songfic, Ran/Ken and Yohji/Omi
1. Default Chapter

Break Out Emotion  
  
  
  
Yes, this is my first post here at ff.net.and I am currently very nervous about how it's going to go. Anyway, review, onegai! ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, or the song "Break Out Emotion" sung by Rina Chinen.  
  
  
  
  
  
kimi wo sagashiteta deai wa guuzenjanai  
  
tashikame temotto  
  
1.1 Feel my heart, My love is for you  
  
Ken sat on a tree limb outside the flower shop, just sitting and thinking about.well, about people. Or more specifically, a person- if you want to get even more specific, fine. He was thinking about Ran Fujimiya.  
  
1.2 I wonder what would happen if I told him.that I love him? Oh, wait, no.I know what would happen. I'd end up in the hospital with his katana in my arm and die of blood loss. Heh, sounds like fun.  
  
And that was about the time when Ran passed under the tree that Ken was sitting in. Unfortunately, Ken was so nervous, he lost his grip on the tree and fell.  
  
1.3 Ow.that smarts.  
  
He looked up, hoping that no one noticed. Ken looked up, alright.up at Ran, who was bent over him, an unreadable emotion on his face.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Huh? Aa, daijoubu desu.arigatou."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ken tried to laugh.although it came out sounding more like a deflated whoopie cushion.  
  
"Ehehehe.yeah, I'm pretty sure."  
  
Ran squinted, looking at Ken's face.  
  
"You're lying, aren't you?"  
  
Damn, and I thought I was pretty believable, too.  
  
"Uh, well.kind of.sorta.ok, maybe I am. Just a little."  
  
"How little.is a little, exactly, Ken?"  
  
The brunette looked the leg he fell on. It was turning purple. He inclined his head in the general direction the swollen leg.  
  
"About this little."  
  
Ran sighed.  
  
"Baka.come on, we have to get you inside, then to a doctor."  
  
Ken stood up. And then he fell back down. Ran helped him up, wrapping his arm around Ken's waist and they trudged back to the Koneko. As the pair went through the door, Yohji whistled.  
  
"Ooh.what are you guys doing tonight?" he mock-leered.  
  
Ken, being Ken, blushed to the roots of his hair. And you could swear there was a little grin on Ran's face.  
  
"Nothing that you and Omi are doing." Ken retorted, face still red.  
  
"Aww.how kawaii is that? Ne, Omi, come here and look at this!" Yohji yelled.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono came barreling through the swinging doors behind the cashier counter and looked around confusedly.  
  
"Huh? What?!" His eyes roamed around the room before they settled on Ran and Ken. Or more specifically, on Ran's arm. Which was around Ken's waist. Omi clasped his hands in front of him.  
  
"What's going on here?" He looked back and forth between Ran and Ken. "Am I missing something here? Because I think I am."  
  
"Nothing's going on," Ran injected "except for the fact that we need to get Ken to the doctor, his leg is swelling up."  
  
Omi eyed the brunette and redhead. "Mm-hm. Sure. You think I don't know what's going on." He nodded wisely and clasped his hands in front of him "but I do. You two are in love with each other, correct?"  
  
Ken started a coughing fit, and Ran blanched. Yohji snickered.  
  
"Uhh.haha.I.I think I'll just be." Ken tried to run.er, hobble away. Until he tripped over Omi's foot that was conveniently barring his way. Ran caught him, just before Ken hit face first on the floor.  
  
"I think we'll be getting to that doctor now, thanks." And with that, he and Ken hurried out the door.  
  
mado ni utsuta kao wo  
  
massugu mitsumekaeshitemiru sukoshi kawatta?  
  
kimi no ikikata sukidayo  
  
hajimete mune no hibiita uh yeah....  
  
yasashisatte namida tainishimirune  
  
umare kawaru watashi imakoko ni iru  
  
kazaranai kimochi wo miseruyo  
  
Just Break out Emotion  
  
daremo shiranai asuni ugo kidasu  
  
  
  
That night, Ken and Ran were both in their respective rooms, though neither was asleep. Ken's leg was now in an ace bandage, although he insisted it didn't hurt so much anymore.  
  
I wonder if I should tell Ran my feelings for him. I mean, it's not as if Yohji and Omi don't already know. I guess I might as well.with any luck he'll be asleep.  
  
And so he hobbled over to the door of Ran's room and knocked softly, still hoping that perhaps Ran was sleeping so he didn't have to tell him.  
  
  
  
Ran wasn't sleeping, so he heard the knock on the door, as light as it was.  
  
1.4 Dare? No one could be up at this hour.  
  
He sighed, and walked over to the door, pulling it open, causing the person leaning against it to fall into the arms of Ran Fujimiya.  
  
"Eh? Ken, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Well.the thing is." Ken stood there, nervously wringing his hands "Ran.suki da." He looked hopefully at Ran's face, and was saddened to see there was no trace of emotion on it.  
  
Nani? Masaka! Demo.It's too much.I'm not.affections like his shouldn't be wasted.on me.  
  
Ran turned away from Ken's hopeful face; it was just too much to bear.  
  
"Ken, onegai shimasu, ike." he whispered. When he turned around, he saw the flash of pain and rejection in Ken's eyes. Although it felt like his heart was breaking in two, he couldn't bring himself to say anything else to Ken.  
  
The brunette nodded, the pain still clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
"Naruhodo. Gomen nasai Ran." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
No, I should be sorry, Ken.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Ran and Ken, Yohji had came upon the stairs. He had paused on the steps and unintentionally witnessed everything. It wasn't as if he didn't already know, but this seemed so personal.However, Yohji had heard the last pain-filled words the couple uttered, and shook his head sadly, making his way noiselessly back to his room.  
  
Ran leaned against the closed door of his room, eyes filling with tears, the first since his imouto, Aya, was in the hospital. He walked slowly back to his bed and laid down, and tried to sleep, although visions of Ken's saddened eyes kept him awake all through the night, and into the early hours of morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I'll update soon, if anyone likes the fic so far. Chances of that happening though, are most likely slim to none. I can dream though, can't I? O.o;;  
  
  
  
2 


	2. Path of Reality

--------------  
  
In the morning, everyone pretended nothing different had happened, for even Omi had heard the conversation between Ran and Ken through the thin walls of the Koneko, although he didn't mention it. Ran walked downstairs, everything seemingly normal, though his eyes were dull, and it was clearly obvious he hadn't any sleep the night before. Ken tried to keep up a happy pretense, but not one person believed it for a second. His smiles were strained and never reached his eyes, and his shoulders slumped when he thought no one was looking.  
  
"Ken, onegai shimasu, ike." the words Ran had said just played over and over in his head, and each time he heard it, the feeling of pain and rejection just came rushing back, relentlessly reminding him that his feelings weren't returned.  
  
mabushii asayake no Sea-side  
  
furueru katasaki dakishimete hanasanaide  
  
sotto hitomi tojireba  
  
futari ni atarashii kisetsu no kaze ga fuita  
  
tsuraikoto kakusuyou ni waraukara  
  
nakitakunaru kimi no yokoga miteruto  
  
ima kanjiteiru eien  
  
Just Break out Emotion  
  
hateshinai sorani aiga hirogaruyo  
  
I never should've tried such a thing, I should've never told him.now, not only have I lost a friend, but also.  
  
Ken sighed. There was no use crying over spilt milk, as the cliché goes. But he hated cliches anyway, so it didn't really matter. He had the right to sulk if wanted to.not that he was sulking, though.oh, ok.so maybe he was. Just a bit.Ken looked up as Yohji sauntered in his direction.  
  
"Oi, why do you look like you just lost your best friend?"  
  
Maybe because I might have.  
  
Ken forced a smile.  
  
"What do you mean? I am perfectly fine, Yohji."  
  
Right.sure I am.  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, you're perfectly fine, Ken. Come on.talk to Uncle Yohji."  
  
This time, Ken was able to crack out a wan smile.  
  
Oh, what the heck.why not?  
  
The two of them walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"So," Yohji began "what did Ran do this time?"  
  
"How did you know.?"  
  
"Oh, please.every time you're like this, it's because of him. Now what say we go up there, tie him up, carry him down the stairs while 'accidentally' dropping him heavily along the way?" He winked at Ken "Mind you, I would never drop him on purpose." Yohji snickered. "Nope, I would never dream of it."  
  
Ken laughed, truly laughed, for the first time that morning.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Yohji pursued  
  
"You're gonna think I'm stupid." Ken began  
  
"No, I won't. When have I ever said I thought you were stupid?"  
  
"Well, I bet you think it all the time."  
  
Yohji smiled a bit and shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I don't, actually."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Really." Ken could tell that Yohji didn't believe him, because even he could hear the waver in his own voice.  
  
Yohji leaned back against the couch, and tilted his head, studying Ken's face. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a moment. On opening them, he glanced back over at the brunette sitting to his right.  
  
"Nothing's.wrong?" Yohji queried  
  
Ken grimaced a little, knowing that what he told Yohji was a lie.Nothing's wrong? Ha! Yes, that's a good one.I'm sure he believes that.  
  
"No, nothing." he paused "everything. Everything's wrong. My life's screwed. It's like no one's there, and when you try to call for them, you hear nothing, no one answers, no one calls back for you, you don't even hear the echo of your own voice, to know that you aren't in some kind of isolated hell."  
  
As Yohji listened, he nodded mutely, saddened by Ken's thinking that none of them were there for him.as if they didn't care. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Ken.look, we're always here, me, Omi.Ran.You're never alone with us, ne? We make enough noise to make sure you know that, though, hm?"  
  
"Well, I can't disagree there, Yohji. It's just that sometimes, when you think you need to be alone, it turns out that you're wrong. I mean, since when has life gone the way that I planned it to? Instead, it tends to swerve the other way. I wanted to be a J-Leaguer. For the first time in my life, I thought that I finally had something going for me. Obviously, I was wrong. Just when I am that close to what I think is happy ever after; reality comes crashing down. We are assassins, Yohji. We never wanted this life. "  
  
"We never chose this path, Ken. This path chose us. Do you think I woke up one morning and decided out of the blue, to become an assassin, and that I enjoy ending other people's lives, cutting them short? I don't. Every time someone dies by my hands, it seems a part of me dies too. What we do isn't easy. And on top of that, we have to keep up a false pretense, trying to lead normal lives."  
  
"Does the world just not like me, or do I not deserve to be loved, Yohji? I told Ran I loved him, hoping against hope that I might get a reply. And I did get one. Not quite the one I had in mind, though. He told me to go, Yohji."  
  
"Look Ken, you deserve to be loved. Maybe you don't see it, but whenever Ran looks at you, I see something in his eyes that I could swear wasn't there before. I know he returns your feelings, but he might not be able to admit it to you just yet. Be patient though, alright? He'll come around, one of these days. And I promise you, if he doesn't, I will make him come around."  
  
Ken stood up, stretched, and yawned.  
  
"Arigatou, Yohji. Perhaps Ran will come around. But I can wait until then. Right now though, I'll just go to sleep."  
  
As Ken descended the stairs, Yohji slumped back against the chair cushions.  
  
"Omittchi, you know I know you're hiding behind the door.you can come out now."  
  
Omi stepped out from behind the door, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen ne, but I couldn't help it. I was right there, and I couldn't help from listening."  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
"No, not that I recall." Omi smiled down at Yohji, and joined him on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?"  
  
"That, you may." Omi replied, wrapping his arms around Yohji. He leaned in to receive a kiss that Yohji was only to willing to give him, and that would most certainly lead up to more interesting things later in the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wai! Much thanks to Lain, Raruku-chan, the anonymous person, and Lilas for reviewing! ::sniffle:: I appreciate it! Well, that was a rather short chapter.for the next chapter, I'll have a look-see into Ran's mind. ^^ (but don't tell him that.) ::looks nervously around:: Coast is clear.methinks I'll have the look-see tomorrow. If you don't get an update for other chapters in a while, don't worry, I probably just ran out of hours on the internet. ^^; I'll have the translations soon, but I can't translate the lyrics for you. ::sneaks away, just in case Ran is following me, planning my demise:: 


End file.
